1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method of a laundry machine, and more particularly, to a control method of a steam laundry machine that is capable of preventing the breakage of the steam laundry machine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A laundry drying machine is an electric home appliance that dries washed laundry, for example, washed clothes, using high-temperature air. Generally, the laundry drying machine includes a drum for receiving an object to be dried, a drive source for driving the drum, a heating unit for heating air to be introduced into the drum, and a blower unit for suctioning or discharging air into or out of the drum.
Based on how to heat air, i.e., the type of the heating unit, the laundry drying machine may be classified as an electric laundry drying machine or a gas laundry drying machine. The electric laundry drying machine heats air using electric resistance heat, whereas the gas laundry drying machine heats air using heat generated by the combustion of gas.
In addition, the laundry drying machine may be classified as a condensation type laundry drying machine or a discharge type laundry drying machine. In the condensation type laundry drying machine, air, heat-exchanged with an object to be dried in a drum and changed into a high-humidity phase, is circulated without discharging the air out of the laundry drying machine. Heat exchange is performed between an additional condenser and external air to produce condensed water, which is discharged out of the laundry drying machine. In the discharge type laundry drying machine, air, heat-exchanged with an object to be dried in a drum and changed into a high-humidity phase, is directly discharged out of the laundry drying machine.
Based on how to put laundry in the laundry drying machine, the laundry drying machine may be classified as a top loading type laundry drying machine or a front loading type laundry drying machine. In the top loading type laundry drying machine, an object to be dried is put in the laundry drying machine from above. In the front loading type laundry drying machine, an object to be dried is put in the laundry drying machine from the front.
Meanwhile, there has been developed recently a steam laundry dryer that uses steam on to remove wrinkles from the laundry.
The steam laundry dryer may include a steam generator for generating steam in the steam laundry dryer. Water is supplied to the steam generator. The water is changed into steam by the steam generator. The generated steam is supplied into a drum of the steam laundry dryer. If an appropriate amount of water is not supplied to the steam generator, the steam generator is overheated due to the shortage of water, and therefore, the steam generator may break.